I Win
by weixuan18
Summary: Winning isn't all that important, right? Wrong. Winning means everything. Naruto never did like losing...[Oneshot] [NaruTen] [NarutoxTenten] Humour, drama and romance with a teeny bit of action. Enjoy!


_**A/N: Yo, it's me again. This time, I bring to you guys my first NaruTen oneshot fanfic. The purpose of this oneshot is to see if I really can cover all aspects of love. This time, I wanted to try a playful approach, and I was like "Who better than Tenten in this case!" and so…yeah, I chose Tenten. XD**_

_**This fic is AU, in case you didn't know. LOL. Hope you enjoy it! **_

**_Disclaimer: I hate to tell you guys this but……actually……I…DON'T OWN NARUTO! _**

* * *

I Win

"Neko, in position."

"All set Taichou."

"Uh-huh, right, on the count of three, we all do our part. I strongly remind you guys one more time, I want NO injuries from this mission. Not ONE. You get that, boys?!"

"HAI!"

"Kitsune, do I even have to remind you that……"

"Alright, whatever. I know your sex thank you very much. Now, you know the deal Neko, distract the opponent, I move in for the kill. Three, two, one…NOW!"

And in a burst of smoke, five figures dashed off into the building. Each wore a distinct mask on their faces, yet, the most noticeable were the female with the cat-mask and the blond-haired leader with the fox-mask. The Iwa nins guarding the complex nearly wet themselves at the sight of those two.

"Sir! Aka…Aka…Aka……"

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm trying to deal with intruders?"

"It's Konoha's Aka Senkou! _(Red Flash)_"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"It's true sir! At least two battalions of shinobis have just been decimated by him! We have no upper hand!"

The reason why Naruto came to be feared as one of the strongest Anbu Captains to ever exist, was that battle with Iwagakure, two years ago. Eighteen year old jounin, Uzumaki Naruto, complete with Yondaime's, in other words, his father's two prized jutsu and their modifications, namely Rasengan and Hiraishin. He was leading the assault on Iwagakure and Tsuchikage had sent two one-thousand men team at his elite Anbu team. It consisted of Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hanabi and Kuminitsu Tenten. Aburame Shino was manning the border lines, acting as back-up. Haruno Sakura was the medic.

The result was devastating. Naruto transformed into his five-tailed state, yet remained in his hanyou _(Half demon)_ form, and dashed into the battlefield. Hyuuga Hanabi and Neji monitored their attack and covered up for Tenten as she flung with supreme accuracy at certain points on the battlefield. In a flash, all became silent…literally. Hiraishin was activated. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, too fast to be seen……or more like he was everywhere, killing off ten Iwa nins in a mere thirty seconds, and within minutes, half of the Iwa shinobis were down for the count.

After the success of Naruto's jutsu, both Hyuuga's used their Kaiten to cause disruptions to the winds around the atmosphere and Kiba, along with Akamaru used Gatsuga to cause a mini-tornado to occur on the ground, add that to Konohamaru's A-rank fire jutsu: Karyuu Endan, and bam, an inferno was formed.

And just like that, two thousand shinobis from Iwa were decimated. This Anbu team gained international fame over night. Tsuchikage had no choice but to surrender and agreed to sign a peace treaty just to ensure that Tsunade's wrath would not descend upon the battered Iwagakure. Naruto's Team was known in Konoha as Team Alpha, and they deserved it.

In the history of Konohagakure, there had never been a team that could cooperate so perfectly. Each member knew their roles and did their part. Absolute trust was placed on each member. This mission is the latest S-Rank Assassination mission given to them just two days ago.

"_There's an Iwa base just five kilometers east to this border gate of the Fire Country, based on Jiraiya's resources, Deidara is hiding in there. Eliminate him, along with the base. Understood?"_

Naruto smirked as he sliced another Iwa nin in half, dashing right to the centre of the camp, where he knew for sure, Deidara would be hiding. "It's payback time you gay bastard." And with that in mind, he picked up his speed and moved off.

The plan they used was simple. Hanabi, Kiba and Konohamaru stayed on the outside, preventing reinforcements from entering. Tenten was to distract the interior nins by launching huge amounts of her weapons and bombs everywhere. And he, was to charge straight to the centre core and eliminate Deidara, after that, each member is to leave immediately, regardless of what was happening.

And so, in mere seconds, Naruto smashed open the fifty-centimeter thick steel door and came face to face with an exhausted Deidara. "So, ready to pay your debt?" jeered Naruto as he readied his Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. He had perfected it, yet, he refuses to use it unless in extreme occasions. He usually uses Rasenshuriken instead of his ultimate Rasengan. Till today, he has only used that jutsu twice. Once on Itachi, and once on Pain. Unsurprisingly, they disappeared from the world. Why? The perfected jutsu had fifty times the power of normal Rasenshuriken, add tons of Kyuubified wind chakra to it……five hundred times the power. Enough said.

Deidara gritted his teeth and still managed to sneer despite his position, "Ho? Came to avenge that white-eyed freak I injured? How touching! You should thank me for creating such a piece of art!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red before lunging at Deidara with his attack, determined to finish him off. He still blamed it on himself that it was his fault Neji got injured. Not just any normal injury, Neji got half his body blown apart.

Yes, and it had took every single bit of Chakra Naruto had to keep him alive and bring him back to Tsunade and they had used a transformed theory jutsu created by Haruno Sakura to re-grow his limbs. Naruto's chakra was a huge help and in the end, they did succeed, but not without a price. Neji has to review all his techniques from the beginning in order to get used to his new limbs.

Naruto had never felt such fear in his life, not even when he was in situations where he might die. He swore that he would never forgive himself, even when Neji repeatedly told him it wasn't his fault. Technically, it wasn't, because Neji had overlooked one small bomb planted by Deidara half way through the fight, and as he was distracted by Konohamaru's cries of pain as he fought Zetsu, he tried to go help and **BAM!**

But Naruto was the team leader, and the fact that any of his team got hurt was his fault. And so now, he was going to rectify that mistake, "It's over Deidara! This is for Neji!" And in a red flash, he shoved the Rasenshuriken right through Deidara, blowing him to pieces, ending him as what Deidara would have called _an eternal piece of art_.

He took in a deep breath and whispered, "Now."

The other members of the squad immediately stopped whatever they were doing and shunshin-ed to the spot where he was. And as one, they placed their hands on him as his eyes flashed red, "Hiraishin no jutsu!"

And once again, Aka Senkou and his team completed the mission as they disappeared without a trace, except for that bright streak of red that lit up the complex.

* * *

_**Back in Konohagakure……**_

"Baa-chan, Team Alpha, reporting."

Tsunade's eye twitched, she couldn't believe it. She just _couldn't_ believe it. This kid…this guy…this blond-haired guy…_still_ has the nerve to call her old……grrr……

Naruto ignored all these apparently and merely threw the report onto her desk before asking her, "How's Neji?"

Tsunade sighed, "All's well. Stop blaming yourself Naruto. He's well on his way to recovery. I admit, it was one of the most gruesome injuries I've ever seen, but still, you should thank Sakura for her revised version of my Sozo Saisei _(Rebirth and reform)_. Everyone's worried about you, Naruto……"

Shizune watched sadly from the sides, knowing exactly what Naruto was going through and can't help but feel sorry for him, "Naruto-kun, once in a while, remove your mask and look at yourself. You aren't Kami-sama. You are Uzumaki Naruto. Just remember that."

Naruto sighed heavily and took off his mask, revealing the same face that was oh so vibrant years ago. Now his cheerful blue eyes turned to ice-cold ones, ones where you might even think Hell has frozen over. He no longer gave off that familiar happy-go-lucky cute type of aura. That did get him a small fan-club years ago, even if he was too damn ignorant to notice.

But now, his serious, cold and handsome exterior has officially made him the most eligible bachelor in Konohagakure. Not just Konoha though, he has been voted in the Kunoichi Times Magazine to be the sexiest shinobi in all five countries ten times in a row! When Naruto wants to be a gentleman, oh boy, no lady can resist him, absolutely nobody. Not even Sakura or Ino, the two that were deemed Konoha's deadly kunoichi pair. Deadly not just in skill, but in beauty.

Yet, Naruto gave up on his crush of Sakura years ago, and Ino, well, he had known all along that Shikamaru loved her and so she too, wasn't on the receiving end of his love. It was Tenten who finally got his attention after beating some sense into him. She was vibrant, and always joy to be with. The way she smiles, grins, smirks and _pouts_, they were just too cute to resist.

She had filled out finely over the years, definitely on par with Sakura and Ino in terms of beauty. However, no one dared to court her. Oh hell no. Naruto chuckled as he walked out onto the streets, remembering what she did to the so-called "macho man" who declared his undying love for Tenten. It was all sweet and whatever until he mentioned the part where he thought he would be billions of times better than that no good demon fox.

_Ouch._ Naruto winced as he remembered the state of that "macho man" after Tenten was done with him. He was sent to ICU straight away and is currently still in coma. He was a visiting ninja from Kusagakure, and obviously, no one missed him.

Tenten loved Naruto. End of story. Anyone who dares to change her views on that……well……yeah.

Naruto wasn't kidding when he said he knew her _sex_ well. Oh no. He smirked as he remembered all the crazy times they had in bed. Damn, she was such a tigress, even Naruto, with his amazing stamina, couldn't help but feel a little exhausted after their little _meetings_. She could get him on fire with the simplest of touches. Same with Naruto.

Every single person in the village knew that Uzumaki Naruto was out of bounds to females lest they dare challenge the wrath of the famous……or rather infamous deadly skills of our weapon mistress. And since Naruto is extremely protective of her……everyone OUTSIDE the village knew that Kuminitsu Tenten was forbidden grounds, unless they want to be burnt to crisps under the power of a certain demon vessel in Konohagakure.

There wasn't a time where he wasn't happy, yet now, he was finding it a little difficult to remain all smiles and stuff. He couldn't help but fear his leadership. Was he too careless? To let Neji handle Deidara all by himself while he was fighting Pain? He didn't know. That is what's hurting him right now. His goal was to be Hokage, and he needs to be able to lead. But after this……

"Oh please tell me you're not wallowing in your self pity stuff again?!" The same relaxing voice filled the training ground as a familiar figure appeared.

Naruto grunted, acknowledging her presence.

"Neji's fine, I just went to visit him. He told me to thank you for helping in the operat……"

"THANK ME?! Why would he thank me?! Why SHOULD he thank me? It was my fault that he was injured to begin with. Helping out doesn't even begin to redeem my wrongs!"

Tenten frowned as she looked at Naruto, _her_ Naruto. She hated seeing him like this. He had too much pressure. He thinks too much. One would suspect she had gone out of her mind, to suggest that Uzumaki Naruto actually thought of stuff, but no, Tenten knew, beneath that happy-go-lucky layer, Naruto was totally intelligent and capable of improvising practically any strategy to help them out when needed.

The reason that Team Alpha never failed a mission was mostly thanks to Naruto's plans. He rarely missed any details and during the mission, if anything new arises, he always had a backup plan to bail them out. He was the core of their group, and it wasn't surprising if he felt that he was responsible for their well-being.

Tenten however, knew what had to be done. Normally, any other girl would take their time and try to comfort Naruto, or wait for him to pour out his sadness blah blah blah. Ah, but Tenten isn't like that. Nuh-uh. She preferred a more……_direct_ approach.

**WHAM!** Her fist lodged itself firmly in Naruto's cheek and sent him flying into the trees, demolishing a small part of the forest. She cracked her fists and loosened her joints, _Come to me baby._

And sure enough, a low growl was heard before Naruto dashed right at her and body slammed her right on, sending them both through the air, only Tenten took advantage of her light weight and landed on Naruto in mid-air, and with a powerful thrust, she kicked Naruto back onto the ground, and grabbing a shuriken she threw it after him, and making the appropriate seals, she smirked, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

As expected, right after Naruto impacted the ground, hordes of shuriken rained down upon him, not giving him a chance to breathe. Naruto had enough and with a roar, he summoned a huge burst of chakra and shouted, "Fuuton: Kufuwa Toppa! _(Air Friction Breakthrough)_" And as he shot out a huge vortex of wind, friction formed with the minuscule particles in the air and caused flames to form on the outside of the tiny tornado, grinding and melting the projectiles to nothingness.

_Brilliant as ever darling._

Tenten smirked and dodged to the sides following it up with a kick directed straight at the groin and deciding to follow it up with a round-house kick, thinking Naruto would dodge.

Yet, Naruto didn't, he blocked it with his left leg and just as Tenten was about to follow up, he grabbed her right foot and flung it behind her back, before pinning both her arms behind her, whispering at her ear, "What the hell is your point?"

Tenten loved the way he did that. She shivered as his hand moved to caress her waist. Forming a ram seal with one hand, she released a burst of chakra, temporarily removing her hands from his firm grip and tackled him onto the ground, pointing a kunai at his neck.

She was straddling him, preventing him from getting up, grinning as she watched he raised his eyebrow, amused. "I win." were the words that came out of her mouth as she smiled triumphantly.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head, thinking of her naivety, yet loving her for her straightforwardness all the same. He smirked as an idea came to his mind.

Tenten knew that smirk, it was his _'It's not over yet'_ smirk. And sure enough, in a second, Naruto slapped her hand away and with amazing speed he grabbed her shoulders, and with a swift maneuver, he got his legs out and in just a few moments, he was behind Tenten, _his_ legs around_ hers_, trapping them, preventing them from moving, and his hands made sure they kept their "targets" locked this time, and before she knew it, he was kissing her neck from behind.

She moaned as her breathing rate increased. Naruto knew every single 'ecstasy' spot on her body……her main one……was the one where he was sucking on now……right on the left side of her neck.

"You tease!" whispered Tenten as she kissed him back passionately, longing for his touch. She knew her job was done. If Naruto could place his attention on her like this, as in total concentration, she knew that he had released his burden.

Naruto grinned as he let go of her arms and began to caress her legs, then her inner thighs, moving ever so close to her delicate spot. "I thought you liked it rough, my dear."

Tenten gasped as his hands went under her shirt. She loved him. Oh god, does she love him. She slapped his hands away playfully, denying them access whilst she pulled him in for a tight hug.

Naruto winced a little as she bit his ear. Hard. "I'm sorry Tenten."

Tenten chewed on his ear for a bit, before her amber eyes peered deeply into his cerulean ones. Love and affection shone through them and Naruto couldn't help but smile at her actions.

She didn't need to say anything to get him to wake up from his misery. _Actions speak louder than words._ Naruto couldn't agree more.

He felt her hands roam around in his spiky blond hair, whilst his hands were undoing her buns and letting them down. He knew she loved them that way, yet they always got in the way, so she tied them into buns.

Naruto smirked once again as he saw her look, and without any more reason to hold back, he kissed her on the lips passionately, to which Tenten responded eagerly. Their tongues were battling for control, but in the end, Naruto won and Tenten was submitted to several different levels of pleasure.

_I like you lips……_

_So do I baby, so do I._

They broke apart after several minutes, gasping for breath, yet their grins never left their faces. They were destined for each other, no doubt about it. Naruto then held Tenten in his arms as he whispered into her ears, "Looks like I win after all."

Tenten chuckled as she lay in his embrace, content, "Hmm, seems that way."

"Well, the winner gets a prize don't you think?"

"Aww, no fair! You didn't say that! If not, I would've gone all out!"

"Now, now, all's fair in love and war."

"Don't give me that crap."

Naruto laughed out loud as he heard that, "Hell no, there's no escaping me! Now, Tenten, as the honorable winner," Tenten snorted at that, "I demand that you……move in with me."

Tenten's eyes widened, "What……"

Naruto's grin turned to a knowing smile, one that Tenten gained immense relief from.

"Are you…do you mean it?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep. Makes it all the more easier for us don't you think? Training……and other stuff……"

Tenten grinned mischievously as she mock glared at Naruto, "So you had this all planned out did you?"

Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug before sneaking a glance at his beloved, "Maybe……"

"Awww. NARUTO! Get back here!"

"HAHAHAHA!!"

And as the sun set, we witness the couple racing through the plains of Konohagakure, fully immersed in the joys of love, happy and content.

Who said winning isn't everything?

* * *

_**Well, that's that! I totally enjoyed myself. I don't mind if you guys flame me for super OOCness. I like it. A LOT. LOL. XD **_

_**So read and review please! Any more pairings, I will still accept. I might make a sequel for this one. So if you like it, you better review! **_


End file.
